Kuzan
| doppor = Takehito Koyasu | doppita = Marco Balzarotti (ep. 226-228); Giorgio Bonino (ep. 276+) | prima = Capitolo 303; episodio 225 | razza = Umano | affi = Marina (in passato) | ruolo = Ammiraglio (in passato) | data = 21 settembre | età = 47; 49 (dopo il timeskip) | frutto = Gelo Gelo | altro = }} Kuzan, meglio noto come Aokiji, era un ammiraglio della Marina ed il primo a essere apparso nella serie. È stato raccomandato da Sengoku come grand'ammiraglio dopo le sue dimissioni. Tuttavia, dopo essere stato sconfitto da Sakazuki ha abbandonato la Marina. Aspetto Kuzan è un uomo incredibilmente alto, magro e muscoloso, similmente a Sakazuki e Borsalino, ed è più alto di Brook ma è più basso di Don Quijote Do Flamingo, che è alto 305 cm. Ha capelli ricci e neri e pelle scura. Quando era ammiraglio indossava una camicia blu con gilè bianco e cravatta gialla, pantaloni bianchi, la classica giacca degli ufficiali di alto rango della Marina che indossa sulle spalle, un paio di scarpe bianche e una maschera da notte verde acqua con bordi azzurri. Da bambino indossava una camicia azzurra sporca e pantaloncini viola con strisce bianche. Da giovane indossava un berretto della Marina bianco e una camicia azzurra. Durante l'incidente di Ohara indossava una bandana blu scuro con il simbolo della Marina, un paio di occhiali da sole neri e un cappotto indaco. Indossava questo vestito anche durante la battaglia di Ed Waugh. Dopo aver lottato contro Sakazuki a Punk Hazard, Aokiji ha riportato molte ferite e ustioni in vari punti del corpo, come nella spalla e nel lato destro del collo oltre che nella mano destra. Inoltre sembra aver perso la gamba sinistra e usa come protesi una gamba di ghiaccio fatta grazie al suo potere. Dopo il salto temporale indossa un vestito simile a quello indossato ad Ohara, ovvero una bandana azzurra, una camicia bianca e pantaloni neri. Inoltre si è fatto crescere baffi e barba. Galleria Kuzan bambino.png|L'aspetto di Kuzan da piccolo Kuzan giovane.png|Kuzan da giovane nella Marina Carattere Kuzan è una persona molto rilassata, che non ha mai mostrato sorpresa in nessuna occasione. La sua mancanza d'interesse spesso porta molti a pensare che è impossibile che sia un Marine con un grado così alto, tuttavia, se necessario, agisce, come quando ha creato un passaggio a Tonjit per andare a Long Ring Long Land. Il suo motto è "giustizia indolente" ( だらけきった正義 Darakekitta Seigi). Prima del salto temporale era l'ammiraglio più benevolo, visto che ha aiutato Tonjit ad attraversare l'oceano e ha permesso a Nico Robin di fuggire da Ohara. Contrariamente al suo ex collega Sakazuki, Kuzan ha un senso dell'onore, visto che ha mantenuto la promessa di non attaccare i pirati di Cappello di paglia ma di combattere solo contro Rufy. È un seguace della "Giustizia morale" visto che è rimasto disgustato dalle azioni di Sakazuki durante il Buster Call di Ohara. Aokiji era un fedele seguace del Governo Mondiale. Ha sempre provato ad eseguire gli ordini ma qualche volta i suoi ideali si sono opposti a questi ultimi. Anche quando ha eseguito i suoi ordini ha mostrato un senso di pietà e onore a differenza degli altri funzionari del Governo. Come per molte altre persone (tra cui Hagwor D. Sauro e Smoker), dopo aver assistito alle uccisioni insensate di molte persone innocenti, Aokiji ha potuto comprendere come il Governo si spinga oltre ogni limite pur di raggiungere i suoi obbiettivi. Il suo atteggiamento rilassato durante la più macabra esecuzione dei suoi doveri è simile a quello di Borsalino, e questo lo rende uno dei personaggi più complessi della serie. Nonostante non volesse ottenere la posizione di grand'ammiraglio, era ancora più contrario al fatto che lo diventasse Sakazuki e ha combattuto con il suo compagno ammiraglio piuttosto che permettergli di salire di grado. Dopo essere stato sconfitto, Kuzan ha lasciato la Marina pur di non dover sottostare al comando di Akainu. Durante la guerra contro Barbabianca a Marineford, Aokiji ha messo da parte la sua natura rilassata e amichevole e l'ha sostituita con un atteggiamento maggiormente spietato e aggressivo; ha infatti ripetutamente attaccato lo stesso Barbabianca con il potere del suo frutto del diavolo, ha ferito gravemente il comandante della terza flotta dei pirati di Barbabianca, Jaws, e ha ostacolato eventuali tentativi di salvataggio e di fuga. Relazioni Marine Monkey D. Garp Kuzan sostiene che una volta Monkey D. Garp gli abbia fatto un grande favore, di cui non si conosce la natura. Egli inoltre ammira Garp per il suo costante rifiuto per la promozione, in quanto quest'ultimo è stato sempre soddisfatto della sua posizione fin dai tempi di Roger. Tuttavia, con la scelta di Rufy di diventare pirata, la grande ammirazione di Aokiji per Garp non è stata sufficiente a permettergli di risparmiare le vita di Rufy durante il loro incontro a Marineford. Hagwor D. Sauro Kuzan era un buon amico di Hagwor D. Sauro. A quanto pare il suo legame con quest'ultimo è stato uno dei motivi per cui ha permesso a Robin di scappare durante il Buster Call di Ohara. Egli stesso ha affermato di aver rispettato la volontà di Sauro e si è sentito in dovere di prendersi cura della vita di Robin fino a quando non avesse trovato dei compagni. Tuttavia, la loro amicizia non è stata sufficiente affinché Kuzan risparmiasse la vita di Sauro. Sakazuki Kuzan detesta Sakazuki perché quest'ultimo segue alla lettera la "Giustizia assoluta". Questo disgusto risale a molti anni fa quando entrambi ricoprivano ancora il ruolo di vice-ammiraglo e Akainu fece bombardare la nave che evacquava i civili di Ohara, al fine che nessun archeologo sopravvivesse al Buster Call; in quell'occasione Aokij lo defini un pazzo. Dopo le dimissioni di Sengoku, Aokiji era fortemente contrario al fatto che Sakazuki diventasse grand'ammiraglio e i due hanno lottato per la posizione, anche se lo stesso Aokji non aveva molto interesse. Hanno combattuto per dieci giorni e alla fine Aokiji ne è uscito sconfitto (seppure a stento) e ha preferito abbandonare la Marina piuttosto che essere un sottoposto di Akainu. Nonostante ciò, ha detto a Smoker di avvertire Sakazuki del pericolo che rappresenta Do Flamingo per il nuovo quartier generale della Marina, mostrando una certa preoccupazione per il bene della sua ex organizzazione, nonostante si trovi in disaccordo con gli ideali di Aakinu. Smoker Kuzan è in buoni rapporti con Smoker. La prima volta che ha incontrato Rufy ha sostenuto di avere un messaggio per lui da parte di Smoker, anche se poi ha deciso di non riferirlo. Inoltre, dopo la guerra di Marineford, Smoker ha chiesto ad Aokiji di essere trasferito alla base G-5. Al termine delle vicende di Punk Hazard, Kuzan salva Smoker da Do Flamingo, sostenendo di essere suo amico. Sengoku Sengoku ha fiducia in Kuzan, al punto da raccomandarlo come successore per la carica di grand'ammiraglio. Nico Robin Kuzan ha mostrato una certa delusione per il fatto che Nico Robin abbia scelto di diventare una pirata invece di scegliere una strada migliore, anche se il Governo avendogli messo una taglia sulla testa l'ha impossibilitata a vivere una vita normale. Aokiji e Robin si incontrarono per la prima volta quando il Marine ricopriva ancora la carica di vice-ammiraglio durante il Buster Call di Ohara; Aokiji fu costretto a congelare ed uccidere un suo buon amico, l'ex vice-ammiraglio Hagwor D. Sauro, poiché quest'ultimo si oppose al massacro di Ohara. Sauro era anche il migliore amico di Robin a quel tempo e la sua morte per mano di Kuzan fu un trauma per la bambina. A causa del suo legame con il gigante, Aokiji permise a Robin di scappare dall'isola ma allo stesso tempo l'avvertì che se si fossero incontrati di nuovo sarebbe stato un suo nemico e avrebbe tentato di arrestarla o addirittura di ucciderla. Tuttavia, in seguito ha sembrato preoccuparsi per il bene di Robin, come quando fu sollevato nel vedere che ha trovato un posto nella ciurma di Cappello di paglia. I due si sono incontrati a Water Seven dopo le vicende di Enies Lobby, ma Aokiji ha deciso di non farle nulla, anzi l'ha addirittura incoraggiata di continuare a navigare con la ciurma di Rufy, sottolineando il fatto che stavolta ha veramente compreso il concetto di amicizia, a differenza di quando faceva parte di altri gruppi o organizzazioni. Monkey D. Rufy Kuzan ha dimostrato di avere un certo rispetto per il giovane capitano, anche se è un pirata. È proprio grazie al potere di Kuzan e alla sua vittoria su Rufy che i pirati di Cappello di paglia hanno sviluppato una maggiore attenzione sui futuri nemici; per questo motivo è lo stesso Aokiji a essere stato la causa per cui Rufy ha spinto la sua forza oltre i limiti. Kuzan ha dimostrato di essere colpito dal rapido aumento della fama di Rufy; Cappello di paglia e la sua ciurma sono scappati dalla più grande forza navale della Marina e lo stesso Rufy è stato in grado di intrufolarsi ed evadere da Impel Down, portando con sé numerosi prigionieri e addirittura di penetrare nel quartier generale della Marine e suonare poi la Campana di Ox. Kuzan è rimasto inoltre sconvolta quando Rufy ha utilizzato l'Ambizione del re. Forza e abilità Come ammiraglio Aokiji aveva autorità su un vastissimo numero di subordinati e ricopriva la seconda carica più alta in Marina. Aveva anche il diritto di consentire un Buster Call su ogni isola che riteneva essere una minaccia, e poteva concedere questo privilegio anche agli agenti governativi che non dispongono di tale potere. Le sue capacità erano così vaste che Sengoku ha suggerito a Kong di promuoverlo a grand'ammiraglio. Tuttavia, dopo aver lasciato la Marina ha perso questi privilegi. Un notevole esempio della sua reputazione è il fatto che Nico Robin della ciurma di Cappello di paglia, come conseguenza del suo trauma infantile, perde continuamente la calma facendosi prendere dal panico ogni volta che un ammiraglio si trova nei paraggi; è un dato significativo poiché la donna raramente va nel panico, anche nelle situazioni più pericolose. È anche un discreto navigatore, capace di percorrere la Rotta Maggiore con la sua bicicletta. Oltre a questo è molto potente e come ammiraglio era considerato una delle persone più potenti all'interno del Governo Mondiale e della Marina; è stato in grado di combattere contro Jaws, il comandante della terza flotta dei pirati di Barbabianca, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo con relativa facilità, anche se lo stesso Jaws si è distratto durante la lotta. Inoltre è stato capace di tener testa a Barbabianca in persona. Ha anche combattuto alla pari con il suo collega Akainu e, in seguito al loro duello durato dieci giorni, Aokiji ha riportato gravi ferite, uscendone inoltre sconfitto e indicando una minore resistenza rispetto a Sakazuki. Kuzan era ritenuto come una enorme risorsa per la Marina e la sua partenza ha lasciato un impatto negativo nella loro forza militare. Abilità fisiche Le sue capacità fisiche sono molto elevate: durante la battaglia di Marineford è saltato ad un'altezza notevole in pochi istanti. Possiede una velocità incredibile e lo ha dimostrato congelando Bagy e i suoi seguaci evasi da Impel Down in pochi istanti. Non è chiaro se per farlo sia ricorso al Soru o se ne sia capace per via di una dote naturale. Ha inoltre un udito molto acuto, poiché è stato in grado di captare l'attività subacquea della ciurma di Barbabianca. Il suo amico Sauro sosteneva che la forza di Kuzan fosse fuori dai canoni fin da quando era giovane. Un'altra testimonianza della sua forza è il fatto che è uscito quasi praticamente illeso dalla guerra di Marineford pur avendo affrontato personaggi del calibro di Barbabianca, Marco e Jaws. Ambizione Durante la guerra di Marineford, Aokiji ha utilizzato l'Ambizione dell'armatura per bloccare un attacco di Barbabianca finalizzato alla distruzione del patibolo su cui si trovava Ace, creando uno scudo unendo la propria Ambizione a quella degli altri due ammiragli. Frutto del diavolo Kuzan possiede i poteri del frutto Gelo Gelo, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Rogia, che gli permette di trasformarsi in ghiaccio, creare un'infinità quantità di tale sostanza e manipolarla a piacimento. Può creare abbastanza ghiaccio da coprire un gigante, un Re del mare o diversi chilometri quadrati di oceano in pochi istanti. È stato anche in grado di congelare i due tsunami creati da Barbabianca, nonostante lo loro dimensioni superino addirittura quelle dell'edificio principale di Marineford. In battaglia, usa i suoi poteri per inabilitare o immobilizzare i nemici, congelando i loro corpi semplicemente toccandoli. Come gli altri possessori di frutti Rogia, Aokiji è capace di trasformarsi nel proprio elemento ed evitare i danni della maggior parte degli attacchi fisici. Kuzan è talmente abile nell'usare il suo potere che nel corso di una battaglia durata dieci giorni avvenuta a Punk Hazard il clima dell'isola è cambiato permanentemente, trasformando metà isola in una terra desolata ricoperta dai ghiacci. Kuzan è anche resistente al freddo, sempre per via del suo frutto del diavolo. Inoltre Kuzan è uno dei pochi possessori di un frutto del diavolo ad avere imparato ad utilizzare il suo potere per viaggiare in mare. Nel suo caso gli è sufficiente congelare il mare per pedalare sulla Aochari da un'isola all'altra. Armi Kuzan utilizza il suo potere anche per creare armi di ghiaccio, come spade e lance acuminate, da usare contro i nemici. Storia Passato La battaglia di Ed Waugh Quando i Marine vennero a sapere che i pirati di Roger e i pirati del Leone d'oro si stanno per affrontare nel mare di Ed Waugh, tre anni prima della morte del re dei pirati, Kuzan si trovava a Marineford in compagnia di Garp, Sauro, Sakazuki e Tsuru. In quest'occasione chiese a Garp come mai avesse rifiutato per l'ennesima volta la promozione. L'incidente di Ohara Kuzan fu coinvolto nel Buster Call di Ohara. Sengoku lo scelse come uno dei cinque viceammiragli incaricati di eseguire l'attacco, così quando Spandine premette il pulsante del lumacofono d'oro Kuzan partecipò all'attacco all'isola. Rimase inorridito nel vedere il viceammiraglio Sakazuki abbattere la nave incaricata dell'evacuazione degli innocenti. Kuzan successivamente congelò ed uccise il suo amico Sauro con i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo per fermare la sua ribellione che aveva già causato la distruzione di alcune delle navi della Marina. Nonostante questo esaudì la sua ultima richiesta aiutando Nico Robin a fuggire dall'isola; prima della sua partenza però la avvertì di non essere un suo alleato e che se avesse mai sentito che rappresentava una minaccia per il mondo le avrebbe dato immediatamente la caccia. Come parte del suo piano per salvare Robin, Kuzan congelò il timone della nave di Spandine, anche se quest'ultimo vide la bambina mentre stava scappando. Kuzan sembrò turbato quando era prsente alla riunione tra Spandine e i Marine. Long Ring Long Land Arc Aokiji raggiunge Long Ring Long Land per intercettare la ciurma di Rufy. Non è noto come sapesse dove si trovavano, ad ogni modo Aokiji, una volta arrivato si addormenta proprio davanti alla casa di Tonjit. Quando la ciurma di Rufy gli si presenta davanti, l'ammiraglio si sveglia e spiega di essere giunto fin lì scusarsi per un'ispezione. Poi, saputo del problema di Tonjit che si trova su un'altra isola rispetto a quella del resto della sua tribù, lo aiuta congelando il mare e permettendogli di raggiungerla. Aokiji mente dicendo che una volta provò a catturare Robin, ma quest'ultima fuggì. Poi comincia a dire alcune schiocchezze, confondendo i pirati e facendo arrabbiare Sanji e Rufy. Aokiji dice a Rufy che la sua ira gli ricorda suo nonno e il pirata si sorprende nel sentire menzionare suo nonno; quando Usop chiede a Rufy che c'è di strano, Rufy intimidito non dice nulla. Dopodiché, Aokiji afferma che forse dovrebbero soltanto morire. Aokiji decide di testare i pirati di Cappello di paglia mentendo loro sul passato di Robin. Il Marine li informa che tutte le organizzazioni di cui Robin ha fatto parte sono state spazzate via e l'unica superstite è stata solo lei, riferendosi alla situazione che è accaduta alla madre di Robin. La verità è che Robin scappava dalle persone che provavano ad ucciderla. Il pirati di Cappello di paglia non conoscono il passato di Robin e Aokiji inizia a chiamare Robin un demone e una donna sfortunata, dicendo loro che un giorno si pentiranno di aver accettato Robin nella loro ciurma. Infuriata e stanca delle parole di Aokiji, Robin usa i suoi poteri e lo frantuma in molti pezzi contro la volontà di Usop. Pensando che sia morto Thinking he is dead, the Straw Hats prepared to flee, but Aokiji returned back in one piece, grabbed some grass and breathed on the grass to create an ice saber, but was parried by Zoro when he attempted to kill Robin. The sabre was kicked away (and thus destroyed) by Sanji shortly thereafter. Zoro rushed in attempting to cut him only to be caught by the wrist, Sanji tried to kick him but was grabbed by the thigh, Luffy tried to punch him in the stomach, but when he connected, his hand was frozen. Sanji and Zoro were also frozen on the leg and arm respectively. Nami blocked Aokiji with her staff but was pushed away. He then froze Robin into solid ice and threatened to punch her into pieces, claiming the world would be better off without her. Luffy saved Robin in the nick of time, but Aokiji said that they should not try to save her and was going to step on her, but Usopp and Chopper managed to save her and drag her back to the ship. Luffy ordered his crew to go back to the ship as he faced Aokiji one-on-one. Luffy tried to send him flying with his Gomu Gomu no Storm, but he was quickly frozen up by Aokiji. Having Luffy frozen solid, he realizes that Luffy tricked him. By agreeing to a one on one fight with Luffy, he could not attack his crew. He remarks that Robin would bring him only misfortune. He then decided not to kill Luffy, saying that he did the World Government a favor by defeating Crocodile and commented that Smoker's message was too stupid. As Aokiji left on his bike across the ocean, he noticed that the Straw Hat Pirates are heading to Water 7 which is close to the Marine HQ. He then called Spandam, who was ready to have his Unit finish the mission, and informed him that Robin is heading to Water 7. It is later stated by Spandam (though never shown) that Aokiji also gave him the Golden Den Den Mushi at this time in order summon a Buster Call. Spandam decided to wait until Robin arrived at Water 7. Saga di Enies Lobby Aokiji è poi testimone delle conseguenze dell'incursione della ciurma di di Cappello di paglia a Enies Lobby e assiste all'esecuzione del Buster Call. Quando un Marine gli chiede se debbano continuare a inseguire i pirati di Cappello di paglia, Aokiji dice di no, notando che i Marine hanno già subito numerose perdite e che la loro battaglia è stata una disfatta totale. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Dopo la distruzione di Enies Lobby, Aokiji visita Water Seven e in segreto parla a Robin durante la festa organizzata dai pirati di Cappello di paglia. Aokiji le svela che lui e Sauro erano buoni amici e venti anni prima l'aveva lasciata andare a causa della sua amicizia con Sauro. Quando le chiede perché non sia scappata dal CP9 da sola, Robin gli risponde che l'ha fatto per non vedere morire i suoi nuovi compagni. Aokiji a quel punto le dice addio, augurandole anche di vivere con forza perché Ohara non è stata completamente distrutta in quanto la memoria e lo scopo di Ohara vivono ancora in lei. Dopodichè si allontana sulla sua bicicletta. Robin ipotizza che sia stato lui ad evitare di nominare nel rapporto ufficiale tutti i civili che hanno attaccato Enies Lobby, in quanto pesci piccoli che non vale la pena di cacciare. Più tardi chiede a Garp di accompagnarlo con la sua nave fino al quartier generale della Marina perché andare fin laggiù con la bicicletta è un grosso fastidio. Mentre si trova a bordo della nave assiste alla sfida tra Garp e i pirati di Cappello di paglia e quando questi ultimi riescono a scappare con la Thousand Sunny Aokiji sorride rimanendo colpito. Saga di Amazon Lily Dopo che è stata annunciata l'esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace, Aokiji viene convocato in previsione della battaglia contro i pirati di Barbabianca e si presenta al quartier generale della Marina. Saga di Marineford Aokiji si posiziona insieme agli altri due ammiragli a guardia della piattaforma d'esecuzione del prigioniero Portuguese D. Ace. Quando pirati di Barbabianca sbucano in mezzo alla baia e il loro capitano usa i suoi poteri per creare due onde gigantesche, destinate a spazzare via la moltitudine di Marine presenti, Aokiji le congela. Immediatamente dopo passa la contrattacco e attacca Barbabianca scagliandogli delle lance di ghiaccio; esse, tuttavia vengono frantumate dalle onde sismiche di Barbabianca. Prima di cadere in acqua Aokiji congela l'intera baia di Marineford e così facendo, oltre che salvarsi, intrappola le navi pirata che non possono più muoversi. Con il proseguire della battaglia Aokiji esegue gli ordini di Sengoku e congela Bagy e i prigionieri di Impel Down che gli sono fedeli; essi sono infatti entrati in possesso di un lumacofono e il grand'ammiraglio non vuole che il seguito della battaglia sia visibile al resto del mondo. Quando Barbabianca lancia un'onda d'urto verso il patibolo, i tre ammiragli formano una barriera unendo le loro Ambizioni per bloccare l'attacco. Aokiji poi si lamente per il fatto che il muro di cinta non sia stato ancora innalzato. Più tardi Aokiji e gli altri ammiragli si trovano faccia a faccia con Rufy, che ha scavalcato il muro di cinta. Kizaru lo colpisce ripetutamente con dei calci allontanandolo, ma ogni volta Rufy ritorna alla carica, così Aokiji lo mette alle strette bloccandolo a terra e si prepara a trafiggerlo con una lama di ghiaccio. In sua difesa accorre Marco che con un singolo calcio frantuma la lancia dell'ammiraglio e lo scaraventa lontano. Aokiji poi blocca l'attacco che Barbabianca sta per sferrare col suo bisento, intrappolandolo in una sfera di ghiaccio. Dopo aver visto che non è riuscito a congelare i terremoti di Newgate, commenta che non era a conoscenza del fatto che le vibrazioni non possono essere congelate. Viene poi traffitto dal bisento di Barbabianca, e i pirati si chiedono se sia stato colpito con l'Ambizione e se sia morto; Aokiji dice loro di non dire sciocchezze prima di afferrare il bisento e di apprestarsi a lanciare un nuovo attacco. Ad un tratto, Jaws attacca Aokiji riuscendo persino a farlo sanguinare al labbro. Quando Jaws si distrae nel vedere Kizaru colpire Marco con dei raggi laser, Aokiji lo avverte che non dovrebbe distrarsi nel mezzo di una lotta e congela i suo braccio destro e man mano tutto il suo corpo e quando Jaws cade a terra e il suo braccio si frantuma, Aokiji commenta che per i pirati di Barbabianca è giunta la fine. Quando Rufy rilascia una raffica di Ambizione del re, Kuzan rimane sconvolto dal suo potere. Una volta che Ace viene liberato, l'ammiraglio attacca Rufy ed Ace, ma quest'ultimo blocca il suo attacco con un'ondata di fuoco. Dopo la morte di Ace, quando Jinbe tenta di fuggire in mare portando con sé Rufy privo di sensi, Aokiji congela nuovamente il mare per impedirgli la fuga. All'arrivo di Shanks che pone fine alla battaglia, Kuzan cessa di combattere. Saga dopo la guerra Alcuni giorni dopo la battaglia Aokiji si trova nel proprio ufficio in compagnia di Smoker. Prima i due leggono del ritorno di Rufy a Marineford, durante il quale ha suonato la campana di Ox, chiedendosi il significato del gesto. Poi Aokiji discute con il suo ospite della sua richiesta di trasferimento alla base G-5, nel Nuovo Mondo. Aokiji sostiene di non essere certo di poterci riuscire, ma gli promette che ne parlerà con Sengoku. Salto temporale Nonostante Sengoku raccomandi Aokiji come suo successore, i vertici del Governo Mondiale decidono di promuovere Akainu. Aokiji non accetta di diventare un suo subordinato per via delle divergenze di opinioni, così i due si affrontano in battaglia. La lotta avviene a Punk Hazard e si protrae per dieci giorni; è così feroce che il clima dell'isola muta drasticamente. Al termine delle ostilità è Akainu ad uscirne vittorioso: egli risparmia la vita allo sconfitto e diventa ufficialmente il grand'ammiraglio. Aokiji rassegna le dimissioni dalla Marina. Do Flamingo e Smoker ritengono che in seguito si sia affiliato alla malavita del Nuovo Mondo, ma Aokiji non conferma, né li smentisce. In questi due anni è inoltre entrato in contatto con i pirati di Barbanera. Saga di Punk Hazard Due anni dopo la guerra di Marineford Kuzan decide di recarsi a Punk Hazard mentre sull'isola i pirati di Cappello di paglia e i Marine del G-5 stanno affrontando Caesar Clown e la sua organizzazione. Arriva sull'isola al termine del conflitto e blocca Do Flamingo prima che il pirata possa uccidere Smoker, sostenendo che il viceammiraglio è suo amico. Do Flamingo ignora Kuzan e tenta di finire Smoker, ma l'ex ammiraglio congela il membro della Flotta dei sette prima che possa farlo. Do Flamingo riesce a liberarsi dal ghiaccio, ma si allontana con Baby 5 e Buffalo non avendo alcun interesse a combattere Kuzan. Dopo ciò Smoker discute con Kuzan sul suo stato attuale chiedendogli anche se ha un qualche tipo di connessione con la malavita, ma Kuzan lo rassicura dicendogli che è ancora la stessa persona di prima. Subito dopo dice a Smoker di diffidare di Do Flamingo e di chiedere a Sakazuki di mandare contro di lui gli ammiraglio il prima possibile, chiedendo anche ai Marine della base G-5 di non rivelare a nessuno la sua presenza sull'isola. Differenze tra manga e anime Nel manga Aokiji incontra la ciurma di Rufy sull'isola di Long Ring Long Land, subito dopo che i pirati hanno terminato il Davy Back Fight. In quest'occasione aiuta Tonjit ad attraversare il mare ghiacciandolo. Nell'anime invece li incontra su un'altra isola e dimostra la sua potenza aiutando allo stesso modo dei naufraghi. Curiosità * Il suo volto è ispirato a quello dell'attore Yusaku Matsuda. Il personaggio che l'attore ha interpretato nella serie TV e film "Detective Story" (Tantei Monogatari) aveva un taglio di capelli e vestiti simili a quelli di Kuzan e la stessa sua mascherina da sonno. Il compleanno di Aokiji e basato su quello di Matsuda. * Il suo nome e quello degli altri ammiragli (Aokiji, Akainu e Kizaru), sono tratti dalla leggenda di Momotarō. Momotarō incontra un fagiano, una scimmia e un cane che diventano suoi amici e lo accompagnano nel suo viaggio. Navigazione de:Aokiji fr:Aokiji en:Kuzan zh:青雉 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Ex membri della Marina Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia Categoria:Spadaccini